narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Darui
}} is a Kumogakure Jonin who escorts the current Raikage to the Kage summit, along with Shī. Personality Making his first appearence in the on-going 'Five Kage Summit' arc, Darui, along with fellow jonin Shī, were both chosen to escort the Raikage to the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. In his first appearence, Darui is potrayed as easy-going and mellow; when compared to the Raikage's over-the-top exit through a window, (destroying a wall along with it), he tells Shī that he'll just use the door. Whilst having a more laid-back demeanor compared to his leader, Darui isn't lazy, leaping to the Raikage's defense when the bodyguards of the other Kages' over-react to the Raikage's reactions. Appearence Darui has a dark skin tone, a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white hair in a shaggy hair style. He has so far only been seen in the sleeveless uniform and one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jonin. Darui also has the characters for and tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's elemental nature affinities; Water Release and Lightning Release. He also appears to be quite tall, almost as tall as the Raikage. As a sword-user, Darui wields a large, cleaver-like blade, which is seen carried on his back during the Kage summit. Although he doesnt seem to carry it around at his home village. Part II Five Kage Summit arc He and Shī were chosen to escort the Raikage to the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. When the Raikage jumped through a window, he tells Shī that he'd rather use the door. During the Kage meeting, he quickly jumped to protect the Raikage after he smashed the table, because the bodyguards of the other Kage entered into defensive position. After the other bodyguards returned to their respective place, Darui and Shī did the same. When White Zetsu appears during the Five Kage Summit, Darui, along with Shī, guards the Raikage and follow him to the meeting with Sasuke Uchiha. Suigetsu charged at Shi only to be stopped by Darui and they started battling. Darui and Suigetsu continue their sword fight while the Raikage deals with Jugo and Sasuke. Darui then incapacitates Suigetsu by stabbing a blade into his chest and instilling it with Lighting Release. He then goes to assist Shi who had been knocked unconcious by genjutsu; he watchs as the Raikage seemingly sacrifices his arm and then prepares to deal a final blow to Sasuke. Abilities When the Raikage smashed the table and the bodyguards moved to protect their respective Kages, Darui showed a long and fairly broad sword that seems a little particular from others swords as it folds in two to be sheathed and unfolds when in use. He's also shown to be proficient with Water Release and Lightning Release techniques, being able to use them both simultaneously. He can charge his broad sword with electricity that can stay charged even when he isn't making contact with it. Trivia * Darui is Japanese for "sluggish," "dull," referring to his lazy, languid way of speaking.